No Strings Attached
by Imagination Central
Summary: It's funny how much more interesting life is with a secret to keep. Raven, for her own personal sake. Robin, for the sake of the team's sanity. But what will happen when suddenly Raven isn't so sure there are no strings attached?
1. Chapter 1

Raven stretched out her lean legs, curling her delicate fingers into a fist as she tried to wake up. Her eyes were heavy and her stomach was light, and there was a warm body sleeping peacefully next to her. Her eyes widened and she swiftly leapt from her bed, landing gracefully on her feet. Robin was sprawled out on her bed, his face relaxed. His black hair looked soft and fuzzy, and his mask was slipping off his face ever so slightly on the right side of his face. The urge to reach over and slip it off was almost overwhelming, but she held back, her eyes trained on his chest, which rose and fell steadily. His skin was pale and lean, a perfect wrap for his lean muscles. Raven suddenly noticed her own lack of clothing and felt a small blush creep up her face.

Walking over to the other side of her room, Raven located another one of her dark suits, slipping it quickly over herself. Then she located her cape, discarded and in a heap on the side of her bed, and slipped that on as well. She glanced back at Robin's sleeping face once before she quietly left her room.

XXX

Noise surrounded her almost as soon as she stepped out of the door. She instantly felt a scowl pull at her brow, and quickly smoothed her features out before she walked into the chaos. Stepping out the door, Raven's nose scrunched up at the horrible smell wafting up from the kitchen. Beast Boy was shouting at Cyborg, who was stirring something green manically in a silver pan. Starfire was floating above both of them, her long hair almost dipping into the mystery substance as she made idle side-comments. Raven felt a headache throb at her temple. Beast Boy looked up as she entered the room and broke into a grin.

"Raven! You're up! Look, we made breakfast… Are you ok?" Beast Boy stopped pouring milk into a huge pot and furrowed his eyebrows at her.

Raven glanced up at him with a glare, and Beast Boy's ears turned down. Cyborg glanced up from stirring and grinned, flicking a glop of the substance at Beast Boy, who immediately responded with a stirring spoon to Cyborg's head. Starfire squealed as even more chaos erupted underneath her, her smile as bright as the sun itself. Raven glowered.

"You're asking for it, BB!" Cyborg shouted as he yanked the pot of milk and syrup off his head.

"Then give it to me!" Beast Boy yelled back, laughing as he tossed the carton of milk at Cyborg. It hit the half-robot square in the head, then ricocheted off and dumped the milk on Starfire's head. The alien frowned in confusion, then laughed.

"This is indeed how friends show friendship, yes?" Starfire asked, picking up a strand of her drenched hair. Beast Boy hollered up his affirmative just as Raven turned her head to start making her herbal tea. She heard a whistling and turned just in time to get whacked hard in the face with an egg. There was a resounding crack as it split on her face, then deathly silence as the yellow yolk slowly slid down Raven's pale face. Taking a deep breath, Raven wiped the yolk from her eyes and slit them open. Starfire's pretty face was frozen in complete shock, and Beast Boy and Cyborg looked sick.

"Morning, Titans…" Robin's chipper voice trailed off slowly as he took in the scene before him. Raven's back stiffened and she whirled on him with a glare. His eyes flicked over to her, away from Starfire, where they had been locked.

"Raven, are you ok?" He asked softly, and she dropped her glare, returning to her impassive face.

"Brilliant."

"Raven, uh, do you want me to help you?" Beast Boy asked hesitantly. Raven glanced behind her and shook her head slightly, then stalked out of the room, leaving Robin to gawk at Starfire, and Beast Boy and Cyborg to clean up their mess.

XXX

Robin watched as Raven left in an emotionless swirl of cape, then turned back to the mess before him. He glanced up at Starfire, who was about ready to cry.

"I-I, I thought friend Raven would enjoy participating in the game of throwing food items!" She whimpered, sinking to the goop sodden, egg shell ridden floor with a plunk.

"It's ok, Star. Raven just doesn't like games as much as you guys do. She's not mad." Robin reassured Starfire gently, kneeling on the ground next to her. She looked up at him with her big, bright green eyes and something inside of him twisted. Then another pair of eyes rose up in his vision. They were wide and serious and the most mesmerizing shade of violet. He shook himself free of the vision and stood up and placed his hands on his hips.

"Alright, lets clean this place up."

XXX

**AN: Ok, so this chapter was more of an introduction to the whole baseline of the story, and I promise that the rest of the chapters will NOT be this short. I just needed to get this out there and ready, hehehe. Please review if you have any suggestions or if you like how I'm doing so far – anything is helpful! Much love, **

- **IC**


	2. Chapter 2

Warm water poured down Raven's back and over her bare shoulders, snaking down the side of her curving hip. Her back arched gracefully as she stretched beneath the cascading stream of water, and her face looked beautifully peaceful. Robin leaned his frame against the doorway to her bathroom, closing his eyes and sighing. Instantly the water was turned off and Raven was hovering above him, her eyes glowing. A towel hung over her shoulders and kept her modestly covered, but Robin knew what was hidden beneath the single layer of fluffy cotton. He had run his hands over her smooth skin countless times, memorized the path from her full lips down to her navel, felt the silky bliss of her inner thighs against his face. But now wasn't a time to think about that.

When she saw it was Robin, her eyes returned to normal and she landed without a sound, wrapping the towel tightly around her body.

"What do you need?" She asked, her voice achingly deprived of emotion.

Scratching the back of his head, Robin bit his lip. "I wanted to uh, ask if you were ok. Those three are kind of crazy, and lack what I call maturity."

Raven's eyes raised to his and he felt his breath catch.

"While it's _unbelievably_ kind that you came in to check on me, you know I'm always ok." She said as she walked past him, carrying with her the pleasant smell of raspberries. Robin turned and followed her into her room, watching as she picked up her uniform

"What're you saying?" He asked slowly, trying not to become mesmerized by the way she gracefully let the towel fall from her shoulders, revealing her long, lean body. Robin's breath was getting stuck in his throat and he was trying to keep his heart rate under control, but he was failing horribly. Raven was teasing him, and the worst thing was, he knew it. He knew she was messing with his mind on purpose, that she was even enjoying it, but that didn't stop him from wanting to fall to the ground and beg for her to kiss him. Her body curved alluringly into her uniform top, her satin skin slowly leaving his sight. At the last minute, she turned half way, offering him a view of the side of her perky breasts before they disappeared under her uniform. Robin tried to lick his lips, but his mouth was too dry.

Standing up, he stalked towards her, her big eyes on him the whole way. When he reached her, he shoved her up against the wall, crushing his lips to hers in a desperate attempt to busy his mouth before he said something that would mess with both their right minds. Raven made a small sound of pleasure into his mouth and Robin groaned, weaving his hands through her silky hair and pulling her face even closer to his, longing to know only the feel of her smooth lips on his. Raven's nimble fingers came up to rest on his shoulders before she pushed him back, her breathing quick and ragged. Robin staggered back a second before he looked up at her.

"You should go, before they start to wonder where you are," Raven said softly, turning away from him. Frowning, he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him.

"What did you mean when you meant I always know you're ok?"

Raven glared at him and yanked her arm from his grasp. "When have I never been ok? I know Starfire sent you to come check on me, Robin. And I don't know about you, but I don't feel like making out with you because your girlfriend asked you to."

Robin stared for a second before he scowled. "Starfire isn't my girlfriend."

Raven's eyes glowed white and she pointed to the door, her hands glowing black. "Leave."

"Raven, can I please talk to you?"

"I said LEAVE!" She yelled, and the walls around them shook.

"Rae," He tried once more, but Raven was out the door before he could mutter another word. Robin sighed and rubbed at his eyes, wondering why the only emotion he could get out of Raven was anger.

XXX

Raven stared out at the expanse of the bustling city before her, pulling her knees up to her chest. After she had escaped her own room, something that profoundly annoyed her, she had disappeared to the farthest rooftop from the Titan Tower she could find. Now she wrapped her arms around her knees and stared at half-circle of sun still peeking over the horizon. She had let it happen again. She had let her emotions run out of control. If she hadn't gotten away from Robin when she did, she wasn't sure what would have happened. Pressing her face into her knees, Raven took a deep breath. Seven months ago, when this whole mess got started, she hadn't foreseen feelings becoming an issue. Feelings had never been an issue for her in the past, only lack thereof. So why was this happening now? Tipping her head back, she closed her eyes and thought of the night the deal had first been made

XXX

_Raven walked back towards her room in the quiet Tower, holding her cup of tea in both her hands. Keeping her head turned down, she watched her feet as she made her way down the hallway. Her body was sore and restless, and her fingers kept twitching. They had found Slade again tonight, and almost had him, until he managed to snag a hold of Starfire and hold her hostage. It had gone downhill from there. Beast Boy had charged and Cyborg had screamed and Robin wasn't moving. In the end it was Raven who had saved the alien's neck, literally, from being sliced open. Groaning and turning to open the door to her room, Raven ran hard into a solid wall of flesh. Tea spilled over the brim of her cup and onto her uniform top, drenching it in Earl Grey. A noise of utter frustration escaped Raven's lips as she looked up to see who the culprit was. Robin was grinning down at her, his cheeks flushed, his hair disheveled. He was drunk. _

_"__Sorry about that, Raven. Maybe you should take your shirt off." He slurred, his voice deepening with every word. Raven glared at him then shoved her way into her room, unaware that Robin was following. "Nice place, Rae. Very dark, gloomy. Good place for yoga. I've been thinking about going into yoga. I heard it keeps the body young. What do you think?" _

_"__I think you should get out of my room." She replied without a backwards glace. Disappearing into her bathroom, she doubled locked the door then shoved the laundry basket up against it, not wanting to take her chances. Slipping out of her ruined uniform, Raven grabbed her favorite pajama bottoms, checkered light gray and purple, and pulled them on. She then tugged off her cape and threw it on the sink, trading it with a big comfy t-shirt she had borrowed from Beast Boy and never actually returned. Turning around and opening the door back up, she found Robin sitting on the edge of her bed, his head hanging forward. _

_"__Raven, can I, uh, ask you something?" He started, lifting his head. He didn't _appear_ drunk, but Raven stayed cautious. _

_"__Yes, you can. As long as after that question you get out of my room."_

_"__I know that we're both grown, and we're both single. And usually grown people without a partner tend to… Have some needs that don't get met." Robin licked his lips and pulled off his gloves, rubbing his hands together. Raven had her hands crossed over her chest, and her glare was boring into Robin's skull. "Look, I know this sounds bad, but I think we both need some release. I'm not calling you a slut, so don't think this is what this is, but as a friend to another friend, I'm asking you to help me out here." Robin finished, rubbing his face. _

_"__Why not go ask Starfire?" Raven asked, her voice empty of emotion. _

_"__Because Starfire wouldn't understand that I don't want any feelings involved. No strings attached. Just friendly sex. That's it."_

_"__You came to me because you don't want to ruin things with Starfire, and you know I have great control of my emotions. Plus, I'm easy to access. I'm not stupid, Robin." Raven glanced over at her bed, just wanting to crawl in it and go to sleep. Robing stood up, then, and walked towards her, steady as her heartbeat. He took her hands in his and placed them on his chest, then encircled her waist with his hips, dragging her towards him. Raven looked up at him, his mask hiding his true feelings. All that she could see were his lips, and they were getting closer and closer to her own. She opened her mouth to protest, but found it rather difficult with a pair of lips covering her own. A small sound of surprise escaped her mouth, but soon was forgotten as he deepened the kiss, his smooth lips sliding erotically against hers. His hands at her waist squeezed periodically, and he rocked his hips into hers, emitting the smallest of moans from her mouth. _

_Her hands moved up his chest almost against her will, tangling themselves within his unruly locks of hair. She gently bit at his lower lip and he groaned into her mouth, slipping his tongue slowly inside. It was like drinking fire. Jumping up, Raven wrapped her legs around Robin's waist and directed him towards her bed. His lips made a slow but devious fire burn within the pit of her stomach, enticing her further, and she found she couldn't stop. Robin fell backwards onto the bed, taking Raven with him. Raven pulled back once to try and tell what was going on in his mind, but his mask was in the way. Before she let herself be lulled once again into his tender lips, she whispered, "No strings attached." _

XXX

Frowning, Raven thought about the differences of last night compared to that night. Last night, every touch delivered from Robin was like the most delicious kind of electric shock. Before that, there had been no electric shock. Last night, as he came, he had cried her name out in delirious joy. Before that, the exchanges were silent. Last night, he fell asleep with her. That had never happened before. Angrily slamming her palms down on the roof, Raven screamed. She had always warned herself about feelings. They led you nowhere but down paths of utmost destruction and pain. Especially for her. She loved to feel yet feeling would always end in disaster. Her powers would go off the deep end and people would get hurt. She never wanted anyone to get her. So why did it feel like no matter what she did, there was always someone hurting?

**AN: Hope you liked this new chappie! Remember: reviews make me write faster! :) Much love,**

-IC


End file.
